Kill me in Silent Hill
by Twili Z
Summary: Alex finds a little more than he bargained for in Silent Hill...but will it change the outcome? Yaoi


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill, wish I did. But don't. (Cries) Anyway, hope you like it!

Title: "Kill me in Silent Hill"

* * *

Aimlessly, Alex runs towards the nearest building. So, this is Silent Hill? Then the rumors about it were true. It is a ghost town…full of scary-ass monsters.

Alex lets out a sigh. He couldn't believe he was here. Why was his brother here? What's going to happen to him? Why does everyone seem to hate him? It makes no sense, but then again, this IS Silent Hill...nothing EVER makes sense.

Looking around the corner, he runs towards another building; only to bump into a shadowy figure. Alex falls to the ground, only to get back up again and shot at whatever it was. Misses the first time, but gets it the second. Alex grins with triumph, merely to hear a human cry in pain.

Alex stares in disbelief. A monster…crying like a human?

Interesting, but creepy.

Curious, he goes up to the being. Seeing only a little through the mist, there was a human male sitting in agony. At the moment, he sighing in relief, thanking to god it's not another damn monster.

Instantly, he notices some strong features. The other male had long brown hair, compared to him, he had a blue shirt on with blackish jeans and by the looks of it, he seemed like he haven't shaved in a while either. In a way, he was also kind of cute.

"Ummm…sir? Are…by chance, okay?" Alex's questions. Hoping to god he didn't hit any main organs.

The other male looks up at his late attacker, then panics. He screams and tries to get up, but cringes in agony by the recent shot. Alex looks at him curiously. I mean sure, he accidently shot the poor guy, but why was he trying to run away? In Silent Hill of all places!

"Stay back! I…I know you work for him! Walter! Walter Sullivan!" The wounded male said eyes in pure fright. Once again, Alex looks at him strange. Walter? Who was that?

Alex waves his arms up as if surrendering. "I'm sorry; buddy, but you got the wrong guy. I've never heard of Walter Su…llivan? Yah, so, my name is Alex Shepherd. What's yours?"

The other male looked straight at his eyes; then turned away and sighed in relief.

"My name…is Henry Townshend."

Alex smiles, "Well Henry, nice to meet you. However, I'm curious, why are you in Silent Hill?"

Henry looks up in panic. "Wait…Wait! I'm in Silent Hill now?! That's not possible! How am I here?!" He turns around to look at something, but finds nothing. He couldn't believe it. He was actually in THE SILENT HILL?!

Henry slumps down. "I'm doomed." He falls to the ground, as if trying to say 'kill me now.'

Alex stands over him. "Hey, Henry; You…you okay? You need any help?"

Henry looks up at Alex. It has been awhile since he seen another person…not dead. Sighing, he figured he could enjoy the remainder of his life with another person until Walter comes to kill him off.

"No, Alex. I'm fine. Just fine." Henry said, smiling. It was a weak smile, but he felt it should mean something.

"Good, cause just now, I thought you went crazy on me, are something..." Alex turns to see a flash of red.

"GOOD GOD! I SHOT YOU THERE!?!" Alex says, noticing the trail of blood from the wound.

"Oh..oh yah..thanks. I REALLY APPRCIATE THAT."

"DUDE! THAT'S MALE PRIDE! I SHOT THAT!?"

"Yes...yes you did...could you help me clean it up, by chance?" Henry tilted his head, almost saying, 'you did it, you clean it.'

"Ummm...sure..okay..." Alex blushes, 'thank god he's cute!'

Going over to Henry, he goes up to his pants. "So...how do you want me to...ummm...clean it?"

Henry thinks for a moment, looking Alex over. "Your a medic, right? Do want you think will 'help' it the most"

Alex glups, then undid Henry's pants. Henry twitches, then calms down. Just imagin a girl doing it, it shouldn't be any different.

Alex blush deepens. Thank to god for the mist, or Henry might of saw the reddenes in his face.

Slowly, he pulls down the pants, and starts the 'medical procedure'

* * *

Yay! My first Silent Hill fanfic! I love this series almost as much as RE4, And Metal Gear! Love to see reviews! Love ya!


End file.
